Je Vous Aime
by nanetys
Summary: Ele sabia que nunca encontraria um amor tão puro e incondicional quanto o que ela sentia. .:NaruHina:. .:Spoilers do Capítulo 437:.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertece. Se pertencesse, eu não precisaria escrever fics u.u_

**Avisos:** Spoiler do capítulo 437. Se você ler, é por sua conta e risco, não me responsabilize depois u.u

**

* * *

**

**Je Vous Aime**

-

"Os homens cultivam cinco mil rosas num mesmo jardim e não encontram o que procuram. E, no entanto, o que eles buscam poderia  
ser achado numa só rosa."  
_(Antoine de St. Exupéry)_

-

-

Ele acreditava realmente que estava sozinho. Acreditava _de verdade_. Mas isso era apenas porque ele nunca a enxergava.

Ela estava sempre lá. Ela o observava e o amava a distância. Mas ele não a via. Também, ele nunca pensou em _procurá-la_.

Ele sempre preferiu procurar outras pessoas. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya. Mas nunca pensou em procurar a Hinata. E ela estava lá. Apenas esperando por ele, de uma forma que mais ninguém esperava.

O que importava a ela se ele não ficasse com ela, se ele ficasse com outra? Isso não era nada – _nada_. Bastava que ele sorrisse. Bastava que ele estivesse _bem_. O que mais ela poderia querer? Vê-lo já era mais do que o suficiente para que ela ficasse feliz. Afinal de contas, é isso o que significa amar.

E ela o amava. Mais do que ele poderia saber. E ele não precisava saber, ele não _podia_ saber. Se ele soubesse ele ficaria triste por não poder retribuir. E vê-lo triste, vê-lo desanimado, iria deixá-la ainda mais fraca. Porque a força dele – aquela força que emanava dele como vento – era o que dava forças a ela.

E ele nunca enxergou nada disso. Ele queria _tanto_ que alguém o amasse, e ela o amava, _incondicionalmente_. Mas ele nunca percebeu. Nunca percebeu que o que ele tanto almejava estava muito mais próximo do que ele acreditava. Nunca soube que o que ele mais queria – _amor­ _– estava sempre ali, escondido entre as árvores, apenas observando-o.

Ele ganhou o amor de outras pessoas. Mas ela sabia – mesmo sem admitir – que ninguém o amava como ela. Porque ele nunca precisou provar seu valor para ela como para as outras pessoas. Nunca precisou provar para ela que não era um fracassado. Para ela, ele sempre foi um vencedor. Mesmo quando ele só falhava, ela o via como um vencedor. Porque não importava quantas vezes ele caísse, ele sempre se colocava de pé e tentava outra vez.

Se ele não a amava de volta, isso era o de menos. Ela não merecia mesmo. Ela era fraca. Ela chorava, ela desistia fácil. Ele não. Ela sim era uma perdedora. Ela era fraca, não tinha mérito para ficar com ele. A Sakura sim. A Sakura era forte, a Sakura não desistia. A Sakura o merecia um milhão de vezes mais do que ela.

Mas a Sakura não o amava como ela. A Sakura não colocaria a felicidade dele acima de tudo, não como ela fazia. A Sakura não era do tipo de pessoa que se contentava em apenas observá-lo sem exigir nada em troca. O amor dela era algo puro e altruísta – ela o amava e isso era o que importava.

Mesmo assim, ela tinha muito medo de perdê-lo. Ele era a sua força, ele era a sua alegria. Vê-lo cair a despedaçava. Vê-lo ali, prestes a sumir para sempre de sua vida, estava matando-a aos poucos. Não seria capaz de lidar com aquilo. Não seria capaz de lidar com uma vida _sem ele_.

E então ela pensou. Pensou em todas as coisas que ele já havia feito por ela. Coisas que nem mesmo ele sabia que tinha feito. Coisas que ele havia feito involuntariamente. Mas que mesmo assim ele havia feito.

Ele a tornou forte. Ele lhe deu forças sempre que ela precisava, sempre que ela estava fraca. Ele sorria para ela quando ela estava triste e aquele sorriso espantava a tristeza. Ele falava com ela e a fazia sentir o coração acelerar – uma sensação maravilhosa, uma sensação boa, uma sensação _indescritível_. Ele iluminava sua vida.

E o que ela havia feito por ele até então? _Nada_. Ela nunca retribui o que ele lhe fez. Mesmo quando ela o observava e o via sozinho, ela era covarde demais para ir lá tirá-lo da solidão. Quando o via fraquejar, ela não tinha coragem para gritar para que ele não desistisse, e apenas rezava em silêncio para que ele ficasse bem. Quando o mundo dele era escuro e solitário, ela não aparecia para iluminá-lo – apenas o observava a distância. Sempre.

Era só o que ela fazia. O observava. E que bem aquilo fazia a ele? _Nenhum_. Ela apenas continuava insignificante para ele. Ela não fazia diferença na vida dele. Porque ela era fraca. Fraca e covarde. E nunca conseguia fazer nada de bom para ele.

Então ela decidiu mudar aquilo. Era infinitamente mais perigoso do que apenas manter uma conversa com ele, mas ela se sentia estranhamente corajosa, estranhamente decidida. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela sentiu um medo terrível de perdê-lo. Um medo terrível de ficar sem ele. Não se importaria de vê-lo com outra. Mas se ele deixasse de existir... Aquela idéia, sim, a apavorava mais do que tudo.

E ela se colocou entre ele e o inimigo. Sabia que não tinha chance alguma de vencer. Sabia que as chances de apenas _sobreviver_ eram quase nulas – afinal, ele já havia derrotado inimigos como Jiraiya e Kakashi. Mas e daí? A pior coisa a perder, naquele momento, era _ele_. E se ela morresse antes, não poderia vê-lo cair. A dor seria poupada.

Mas ele não compreendia. Ele nunca soube de nada, afinal de contas. E ele só se perguntava o que aquela garota fazia ali. Por que ela se arriscava por ele. Mas as respostas não vinham e ele não as encontrava. Ele perguntou, porque queria que ela fosse embora. Não queria que ela morresse por ele, também. Não ela, que sempre lhe pareceu tão frágil. Que sempre lhe pareceu tão deslocada naquele mundo de dor.

Ela respondeu. Mas ele não podia acreditar. Ninguém jamais tinha dito aquelas palavras a ele. E ela disse. Com todas as letras. _Eu te amo_. Nenhum dos seus amigos, nenhum sensei, _ninguém_ jamais lhe dissera "eu te amo". Todos demonstravam seu carinho por ele. Mas, em toda a sua vida, ele sempre lutou para ouvir aquilo. _Eu te amo_.

E agora, ela dizia. Dizia aquilo que ele daria a alma para ouvir. E então, ela se tornou tão mais importante do que jamais havia sido. Tão mais importante para ele do que ela acreditava que seria um dia. E ele estava prestes a perdê-la. Prestes a perder a única pessoa que o amou, incondicionalmente, desde que ele era um fracassado. A única pessoa que nunca quis nada dele a não ser a própria felicidade.

E quando ela caiu, e foi ferida, aquilo foi mais do que ele era capaz de agüentar. Vê-la ali, machucada. Ela, que era delicada como uma flor, ela que era frágil como porcelana, ela que era linda como um anjo, e ela que agora era importante como a própria vida. Ele tinha que lutar por ela. Antes que fosse tarde. Antes que ele a perdesse para sempre. Porque ele sabia que nunca mais encontraria um amor como aquele.

* * *

**N/A** Gente, eu chorei com aquela declaração da Hinata ç.ç _#a chorona-mor#_ Foi tão linda, tão fofosa, tão maravilhosa... Me deixa até sem palavras.

Bom, de qualquer maneira, se o Kishimoto estiver pensando em matar a Hinata, ele vai se ver comigo. Aceitar a morte do Itachi e do Jiraiya já foi demais para mim. Se a Hinata morrer também, aí eu vou ficar brava de verdade. Vou até o Japão descer umas porradas nele, nem que eu tenha que ir pra lá nadando ò.o9

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da fic. Não deu trabalho pra fazer - foi feita em menos de 40 minutos. Mas até que ficou boa... Eu acho oõ Ah sim, o título da fic significa "Eu te amo". Não é preciso dizer mais nada, não é?

Beijos e até a próxima o/


End file.
